


Mutants Revealed

by flareonfury



Series: Life As Lily Evans-Potter [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 25crossovers, Community: galorechallenge, Drabble, Gen, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world finds out about mutants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutants Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for galorechallenge prompt Harry - fight and for 25crossovers prompt film.

  


He was at home with Hermione when the world he thought he understood changed again.

They were watching the Muggle news network when suddenly they announced (with actual proof) that humans with powers existed. They saw the video clips of what looked to be a battle between them, a group in black that the newspeople called The X-Men and the other group called The Brotherhood. The battle appeared to be quite an event and what seemed like someone could dream of. Lasers shot out of one of the guy’s eyes, the ground splitting, a woman going through solid objects, men and women flying, and another man that looked nothing like a human but like a blue devil teleporting back and forth between the fighting*. And that was only the few that appeared on camera more than once; there were still a few others that didn’t get a clear shot of.

“Harry, they aren’t using magic.” Hermione stated after studying the battle intensively. She remembered the battle against Voldemort. She knew what a magical battle looked like, and this was nothing like that.

“What are they?” Harry questioned her, his eyes moving away from the television to look at Hermione. He silently prayed that she knew what was happening and what they were.

She stared at him and shook her head, despair written on her face. “I don’t know.”

He wasn’t sure what scared him more, the fact that Hermione had no clue what these people were or the fact his world (that was only just becoming semi-normal) was changing again. He was supposed to be done with wars and battles but this changed everything.

It was only later in the broadcast (after a speech from the president) that they finally called the people ‘mutants’… humans that had special abilities that were only previously seen in films or comic books.

He could already tell that this battle created an upset in the Muggle society…

An upset he feared would become a war.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> * The news stations featured Cyclops, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Magneto, Avalanche, Storm.


End file.
